Queen Diamond
'Queen Diamond '''was a female IceWing animus and the queen of the IceWings in ''Darkstalker (Legends). She was the cause of most of the IceWing and NightWing rivalry, due to her decided rage towards Prince Arctic and Foeslayer's scandal. Biography ''Pre-Series '' Queen Diamond had an animus son, Prince Arctic. Three weeks before it was time for him to give an enchanted gift to his tribe, he fell in love with Foeslayer, a NightWing diplomat, and they eloped. Diamond was furious, and refused to accept that Prince Arctic just ran off with Foeslayer instead of being kidnapped. So she lied and told her entire tribe that the NightWing Foeslayer, coveting the power of the IceWings' animus dragons, had kidnapped Arctic so that her tribe could benefit from these powers as well. Because Arctic left, there were no more animus IceWings, causing all IceWings to detest NightWings for "stealing their last animus." All the IceWings had believed that Foeslayer had gotten away, but Diamond managed to catch her. In her fury, Diamond used her powers the second time (against IceWing law) to get revenge on Foeslayer. Diamond locked Foeslayer up in shackles that could only be broken by the frostbreath of a member of the royal IceWing family. These shackles prevented Foeslayer from ever leaving the Diamond Caves, and made it so that if Foeslayer ever died, she would do so in excruciating pain and be frozen again, only to unfreeze when tapped with one of the enchanted diamond spears. In her anger, she unfroze and killed Foeslayer forty times. Then, before she died, Diamond decided other IceWings could kill Foeslayer too, but for a different purpose: The Diamond Trial. Enchantments The Gift of Healing All Animus IceWings must give their tribe an enchanted gift made with Animus powers. Queen Diamond's enchantment was called 'The Gift of Healing' - five narwhal horns enchanted to help revive or save any IceWing who accidentally hurt another one with frostbreath. The Gift of Vengeance Even though Animus IceWings were only supposed to use their magic once, Diamond used it thrice out of her resentment of Foeslayer. As soon as Diamond managed to find her, Queen Diamond enchanted Foeslayer's shackles so that whenever she was killed, she'd get turned into a statue of ice, resembling her living self. Diamond also had enchanted the shackles so that Foeslayer would only age when the ice encasing her had been broken. Otherwise, Foeslayer would stay the same age as long as she was trapped in ice. It was a clever enchantment, and the first forty times, Diamond broke the ice and killed Foeslayer herself, out of pure hatred. She made an enchantment to track down Foeslayer, but the item of enchantment is unknown. She may have went insane after her enchantments. However, this has not been approved or disproved. Trivia * Queen Diamond broke IceWing law and used her animus power three times. * Queen Diamond hated NightWings from the very moment she found out her son disappeared with Foeslayer, therefore, creating the utter hatred that still remains between the two tribes. * Qibli mentioned an IceWing Queen that went mad. This was likely Queen Diamond, although not proven. * A diamond is the hardest natural substance on Earth with a ranking of 10 on the mohs scale. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg IceWing.jpg|A typical IceWing; art by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication|link=IceWings image11.jpg QueenDiamondTDLA.png|Queen Diamond by ThatDragonLayingAround AniimusIceWing.jpg|Queen Diamond Screenshot 2016-06-11 at 11.54.04 AM.png|An IceWing Diamond.jpg|A Real Diamond Natural White Diamonds.png|Natural white diamonds Category:IceWings Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Characters Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Queens Category:Animus Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Darkstalkers Family